雪城
by MercyMeow
Summary: 潦草角色xover，失业警察张自力与酒吧老板张晓波的由于一次意外开始的许多故事。


**0**

张自力敲了门半分钟才得到屋里一声敷衍的回应，他压下内心的胡思乱想倚在门边老实等待。楼道里的声控灯似乎坏了，走上来一路漆黑，只有走廊尽头的窗户透入一束幽幽的月光照亮。他在一片黑暗里又站了二十三秒，门才被慢悠悠拉开。

一个男人从门缝里探出头，眯着眼睛一副戒备的模样，一头不羁的卷毛倒是张牙舞爪。张自力对着半张脸表明来意："有你的快递。"

对方相当警惕："我没买东西啊。"

张自力闻言眉毛拧紧了，低下头小声嘀咕了一句。男人迷茫地探头过去："你说什么？"

"没什么，"张自力右手在背后握紧了撬棍，左手摘下帽子，"收下就行。"

**1**

时值十二月，正是北城最冷的日子。冰霜在光秃秃的枝桠上凝结，风一吹便抖落行人满身细碎的冰花，最终被碾碎在鞋底和车轮下。年年冬日如是，凛冽寒风裹挟着眩目的霓虹灯彩与汽车鸣笛，冲撞在这座城市厚重的外壳上。

但寒冷的天气也没能阻止人来人往的喧嚣钻进街道的每个角落里，引燃一片热闹。聚义厅酒吧就属于这冬夜里最火热的那部分，随着太阳的下沉，时间入夜，不少男女前来饮酒寻乐。而在生意红火的当口，这间酒吧的老板张晓波却偷偷推了后门的单车出来，向后巷疾驰而去。

张晓波是土生土长的北城人，从小到大都在同一座城市晃悠，把这座城市的每条街道都踏得烂熟于心。这种人生说是轻松，实则无趣。一个骨子里叛逆的小孩是无法忍受未来将会持续几十年的三点一线生活的，于是他没有像大多数人选择找份通常意义上稳定的工作，而是在父亲去世后掏出了自己二十多年的积蓄又东拼西凑借了钱，在平安巷口开了这间聚义厅酒吧。尽管身边没什么人看好他的店，但生意步入正轨后倒颇为红火，一半是因为酒吧相当不错的酒水和氛围，另一半是因为张晓波的个人条件——毕竟没什么人能抵抗一个浓眉大眼、纤细修长、笑起来把人的魂都勾走的老板的魅力。

夜间的后巷很少有人经过，只偶尔出现野猫轻巧的身影，飞过几只吃得圆滚滚抵御寒冬的麻雀。张晓波脚下骑得很快，胡同随意堆放的纸箱从身侧掠过，黯淡的路灯照亮冰雪覆盖的路面，让跃入眼帘的长长拖行的深红色痕迹分外突兀。

染料？油漆？还是……张晓波皱起眉头，顺着那道印记望见了尽头漆黑的影子。他把车停到一边，血腥味随着脚步钻进鼻子里，心跳也在渐渐浓烈的气息中不断加速。他大着胆子喊了一声，没有回音。又小心翼翼靠近了些，一个瘫倒在街边的人形渐渐清晰了起来。

对方头垂着，相貌不甚清晰，裹着厚厚的毛线帽和黑色大衣，解开的围巾让滚动的喉结和下巴上的胡渣暴露在寒冷而干燥的空气里。他一条腿不自然地蜷着，张晓波循迹而来的长长的红线便连接到男人的小腿，那里的布料破开了一个刀割般的伤口，让血液泉水般顺着裤管晕开。

饶是张晓波做足了思想准备，看到这种场面也一时愣在原地。他压抑住涌上的反胃感，思前想后自己实在没办法坐视不管，要是这人就这么死在自家酒吧旁边那可麻烦了。于是他硬着头皮拉近距离，在他把手放上男人肩膀的瞬间，前一秒还尸体般倒在地上的男人突然暴起，张晓波还未反应过来便被男人扯着领子放倒在地，脊背砸在坚硬的冰面上响起沉闷的撞击声，他的大脑在剧痛中甚至短暂空白了几秒，脱力地回过神来他已经被男人压在身下强硬地掐着脖子。空气被挤出肺部，血液上涌，男人粗重的呼吸喷洒在他耳畔让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。张晓波用尽全力掰着对方的手，在无意识的乱蹬中，张晓波似乎是踢到了对方的伤处，男人痛苦地嘶吼着卸了力，张晓波便抓住这机会趁机挣脱，手脚并用地逃到男人几米外的地方，一时间扶着膝盖干呕不止。

好在男人似乎没有追过去的想法和能力，只是用泛着血丝的双眼紧盯着张晓波："是……是你？"

"我？我什么？咳咳咳……我就是一路过的，我还想问你丫怎么不由分说打人呢！"张晓波气不打一处来，看见男人作势欲起连忙警惕地倒退了几步："我警告你，这周围可都有监控，你还敢过来小心我报警！"

虽然老巷子从未装过监控，连路灯都年久失修，但张晓波还是试图用自己的理直气壮震慑住对方。男人看看愤怒地瞪着一双大眼睛的张晓波，又扭过头去看看地下凌乱的脚印，颓然地倒回原地："那你过来的时候……没看到什么人？"

"没有。"张晓波背靠着巷子另一边的墙壁摇摇头，"茬架都不挑这地方，除了熟悉这边想抄近路的，谁往这走啊。"

"我以为你……是刚刚拿刀的人回来了。误会你了。"男人用失落却诚恳的语气弥补了简短的道歉里缺失的歉意。

"误会？你差点把我弄死。"张晓波心有余悸地摸摸脖子，"哪有上来二话不说上来就打人的？"

"职业病。对不起。"

"职业病？你是逃犯吗？"

男人听到了什么笑话似的，痛苦和笑意在他脸上混杂成一个滑稽的表情。他在怀里窸窸窣窣摸了一会，把一个皮夹顺着地面滑到张晓波面前，示意张晓波看看。张晓波蹲下身掸掉证件上的雪块和泥土，翻开来里面是比男人现在的模样干净得多的脸，以及一串明晃晃的头衔：北城海湾区分局第三分队刑警，张自力。

警察还这么不分青红皂白打人？张晓波在心里暗骂了一句，但也放心了些许，把沉甸甸的警官证重新扔回了张自力手里。见男人不再作声，他推了车想走，但余光瞥见对方艰难扶着墙试图站起来的模样又心软了："你，要不要去医院，别死在我的店旁边。"

载上张自力的五分钟后张晓波就后悔了，他咬牙蹬车，听到后座传来的"咯吱咯吱"声愈发心烦："你怎么这么重啊，别乱动，我的车没那么结实！"

张自力两条腿跟着单车歪歪扭扭的路线晃悠，带着伤处一抽一抽的痛。他倒吸着凉气，龇牙咧嘴地抓紧了张晓波的大衣："你骑得直点，你不乱晃我就不动了。"

"这还不直吗，你厉害你来骑。"张晓波在前面小声嘟囔，声音消散在迎面而来的风里，"一个伤员要求这么多。"

自行车载两个大男人还是太过困难，张晓波气喘吁吁骑到路口选择了拦出租车。他勉强把比自己还重的男人架到后排，结果放手不及，连带着自己也摔进了后座。

得了，干脆负责到底吧。张晓波从表情扭曲的男人身上爬起来抬头看司机："去医院，最近的。快点。"

司机从后视镜打量了一团混乱的二人一眼，一脚油门窜了出去。

张晓波不是话多的性格，而张自力显然更沉默，两个人同车异梦各怀心事，最后还是没有察觉到尴尬空气的司机开了口："您这腿……怎么伤的？"

张自力扯了围巾绑在小腿上止血，并不理会司机的询问。张晓波看不下去替他编了个理由："摔到工地的钢筋上了，走路不小心。"

"那得多疼啊，我给您开快点。"司机一副感同身受的模样猛踩油门，发动机的轰鸣声更大了，"看你挺年轻的，学生？"

"开酒吧的。"张晓波已经对别人误会他的职业习以为常了。

"酒吧叫什么？"张自力突然停下了手里的动作，望向张晓波，"你帮了我这么大忙，改天去支持一下你的生意。"

张晓波没想到对方会对他的酒吧感兴趣，犹豫了一下还是老实告诉了张自力："聚义厅。"

**2**

"站稳了。"张晓波握紧了张自力的手臂。救死"扶"伤的确是个辛苦的工作，男人半个身体的重量压在身上，张晓波只觉得自己像搀着一个学步的超重小孩。他费了好大力气把男人从出租车扶到护士推出来的轮椅上，抹了把微微出汗的额头，"我走了，其他的交给医生吧。你自求多福。"

"谢谢。"张自力目送年轻人的背影消失在围墙外，才不情愿地把目光转向手机屏幕上十多个未接来电，硬着头皮拨了回去。

"赵队……"

"你小子还知道接电话！"

他本想把这件事情隐瞒下来，但整个下午的缺勤和身上的伤实在没办法解释。他一边忍受着医生处理伤口的疼痛，一边承受着话筒对面劈头盖脸的怒火，被推出处理室时完全经受了一通肉体和心理的双重摧残。他破罐子破摔躺在病床上等待局里的处置，半个小时后，局长风风火火走进病房时愠怒的神色让张自力产生了自己才是捅了人的罪犯的错觉，不过这也是意料之中的结果。

"局长，队长。"张自力艰难地抬起手臂行了个礼。

"你这是胡闹！"局长一改往日沉着的模样，把帽子狠狠摔到他头边，让他绷紧的腿下意识抽痛了一下。

队长紧跟着逼问，没有给他回嘴的机会："你怎么找到他的？调了内网资料？"

"……是。"

"这是你一个人的私仇？非要这么算，这是你们全队的私仇！是我们全局的私仇！他已经得到了惩罚，现在需要你来出头伸张正义逞英雄？"

赵队长的话让张自力一股无名火起："和他做的事比起来那根本不算惩罚！"

"怎么？你对判决有意见？"

张自力张了张嘴又闭上，在局长恨铁不成钢的眼神里选择了老实挨骂，什么"停职调查""严肃处理"都胡乱答应过去。批评教育和前来慰问的人走后，张自力终于有时间喘气。他盯着医院空白的天花板出神，白炽灯旁的墙皮剥落了些许，和腿上的绷带一样无生气地垂下来。

聚义厅。张自力默念。

用匕首刺中自己的男人带着口罩，只露出蓬乱的头发和凶狠的眼神，但张自力早已把他的模样牢记于心。男人扯着自己的腿把自己向小巷深处拖的时候就提到了这里——"真他妈会挑地方，想杀了老子，你今天就死在聚义厅旁边吧"。

聚义厅。

那个年轻人在车上说这是他的酒吧，他比那个男人的声音柔软得多，眼睛也干净透明，更没有一头乱毛，但他们显然都对这里十分熟悉，二人之间甚至可能存在某些联系，没办法排除张晓波与那人相关的可能。

聚义厅。

一个月后张自力按照记忆跛着脚找到了熟悉的巷口，聚义厅的牌子果然安稳地挂在那里。酒吧从门匾到油漆都是相当老派的样式，门口挂着个藤条编的鸟笼，八哥偶尔在客人的逗弄下叫两声，仿佛是从现实到幻境的入口唯一真实的东西。张自力推开沉重的门，潮湿而温暖的空气混合了酒精的气息扑面而来，让他呼吸一窒。作为一个年近四十的男人他不太喜欢这个，虽然他喝酒不算少，但他更偏好在安静的地方独酌，而不会来这种地方凑热闹。他皱着眉穿过人群，却发现店里并不设吧台和高脚椅，取而代之的是长条凳四方桌，就差在墙上挂虎皮了。

看张晓波长着大眼睛圆脸蛋一副乖巧的样子，像是个听话的小孩，没想到内心是这种江湖派的审美风格。张自力在心里刷新了对张晓波的印象。但装潢无所谓，有酒就合格。张自力要了杯啤酒，挑了个远离喧闹的地方在酒杯的遮挡下打量周围来往的人。尽管知道自己现在完全是大海捞针，但这里是失去了警察局资源的自己找到罪犯的唯一可能的地方。

"再来一杯。"张自力喝光了杯子里的酒，向酒保挥挥手。

已经不记得是第几杯酒下肚，张晓波举止没什么异常，犯人也没有这么轻易地出现，而张自力在酒精的催化下开始视线模糊起来，倒入喉咙的酒不再打着遮掩的名号，而是就着喷薄而出的苦涩情绪一起咽进胃里。

"喝这么多？这次我可不负责送你去医院。"头顶一个熟悉的声音响起来，张自力勉强从酒杯中抬头的时候正对上闪烁灯光中一双明亮的眼睛。褐色眸子里含着粼粼水光，圆亮的杏眼偏生了长长的眼尾，给纯真的一张脸无端增添了一抹暧昧的意味。张自力在年轻人的视线里愣了一下，自暴自弃般仰头喝尽了酒杯里的酒：要找熟人，熟人还真来了。

"警察大哥，腿伤好了吗就来支持我生意了？"张晓波长腿一迈坐到张自力身边，把他面前那排空杯子推远了点。

张自力粗声粗气否定了张晓波对他的称呼："不是警察了。"

这次事件让张自力惹上了不小的麻烦，上级揪着他违规调用档案和他私下斗殴造成不良影响不放，他因此被以"伤病原因不适合外勤环境"的理由从刑警队调去了工厂的保卫科，成了一名保安。

张晓波指指张自力的腿："人找到了？"

张自力摇头。到他离职为止事情再没什么眉目，这次意外被警局像处理之前诸多案件一样扔到堆积案卷底端，他要寻找的人也像一滴掉进大海的墨水不知所踪。

张晓波没再说话，多少明白了张自力跑来借酒浇愁的理由。男人深邃的眉宇间比一个月前多了些疲惫，远离了警察每日的奔波让他瘦削的双颊胖了点，上唇和下巴的胡子长了却没被修剪，让其中混杂的一两点白色愈发显眼。张晓波示意酒保再拿两杯酒来，将少些的递给张自力，和男人轻轻碰了个杯："大难不死，必有后福。"

"后福……"张自力喃喃重复了一遍，不置可否。

二人正沉默地喝酒时，一个梳了一头脏辫的男人走过来在张晓波面前打了个响指："呦，这哪位新欢啊？怎么今天都不跟我们玩了？"

张晓波拎起空酒杯边缘的柠檬片扔过去："去去去，会不会说人话。朋友，好久没见了聊两句。"

"诶呦我新买的衣服！哥我错了，你们聊着……"

"昨天酒钱给了吗？本店概不赊账。"

张自力并没在意二人的你来我往，伸手捞过几个空杯子，把里面残余的几滴酒也倒在嘴里。好在张晓波似乎没注意，把人赶走之后重新坐回张自力身边："他嘴没个把门的，别介意。

张自力摇摇头，并不回答，只自顾自地推开酒杯起身。

"你这样……用我再送你一次吗？"张晓波看他走得艰难，有些犹豫地跟在他身后站起来。

张自力大手一挥拒绝了张晓波，一瘸一拐走出门外："明天见，小孩。"

明天？张晓波以为这是男人的随口敷衍，然而第二天张自力真的拖着没痊愈的腿进了酒吧，坐在了同一个地方。

奇怪的执着，但既然男人确实来照顾了生意，自己也没有拒绝挣钱的理由。张晓波在招徕客人的间隙偶尔向男人的方向看看，对方基本都是在漫不经心地看着人群，时而向酒保要酒，和其他找乐子的人完全不一样，更像是来发泄苦闷。有时察觉到了他的眼神似的低下头去，更加一副了无生气的样子。

张晓波并不觉得奇怪，他之前看到的男人的样子还要狼狈得多，他只当张自力是被生活所困的无数中年人中的一个，短暂的同情过后思维便跳跃到了室友今晚几点回去以及员工有没有偷懒。

与此同时，角落里的张自力顶着张晓波审视的眼神状若无意地和酒保打听到了这位年轻老板的名字：张晓波。算是典型的北城名字，念出来就是爽快而俏皮的，让人有种没来由的熟悉感。

"劝你放弃吧。"酒保擦着杯子，懒洋洋地开口。

放弃？张自力心脏蓦地揪紧了，表面上还做出一副无所谓的模样："什么意思？"

"不用装了，你们这样的我见多了，都是想泡人家的。"酒保放下了手里的杯子，一副看穿了他心思的过来人表情，"大哥，听我一句劝，天涯何处无芳草，何必独爱一枝花。"

"……"张自力一时语塞，两人想的根本不是一回事。不过他内心倒毫无惊讶。毕竟顶着这幅漂亮的皮囊，没人对张晓波有想法才奇怪。他慢慢喝光了酒，回到老座位眼神空洞地望向人来人往的大门。

3

张自力每天下班便来到聚义厅蹲点，家、工厂、酒吧三点一线几乎成了他的日常。张晓波大部分时间不会来打扰角落的他，只有在偶尔对上眼神的时候会打个招呼。

但那在张自力眼里并不只意味着年轻人的善意，还意味着找到犯人越来越渺茫的希望。随着线索的中断，倒在血泊里的队友和举着枪的扭曲面孔更频繁地出现在他午夜的梦里。这些梦魇迫使他越发焦虑地想找到曾经的罪犯，于是把张晓波盯得更紧，而老天像和他作对似的堵住唯一的出路，用直白的现实把他困在无尽的死循环中——也许他找错了人。

张晓波与常规意义上罪犯同伙的形象实在相去甚远，或者说他无疑是个正常得不能再正常的老板。在张自力持续的观察下，他知道了张晓波住在离聚义厅不远的一栋居民楼里，会在早晨九点准时出门，遇到街坊邻居会和他们礼貌地打招呼。他甚至会帮喝多的客人叫代驾，给路人热心指路、给经过门口的流浪汉一瓶饮料。他展露出来的一切善良甚于张自力认识的所有人，仿佛这条灰沉的小巷中透出的一缕光一样，让阴影里的张自力愈发动摇。

一般迷茫的时候张自力会点上根烟，而张晓波简直成为了他的烟雾制造器。大部分时候他没办法对张晓波身上与预期不符的单纯性放下警惕，偶尔（只是偶尔）理解也会占上风——再怎么神秘，他也只是个二十多的小孩而已。

小年夜的工厂难得早了半小时放人，张自力推着自己的单车出了大门却没着急走，他并不情愿小年夜下了班还去酒吧做间谍，空无一人的家里又冷清，在外面乱逛太冷，纠结的当下他烦闷地靠在院墙的厚重铁丝网边默默点燃了一根烟，盯着燃尽的烟灰随着呼出的白气缓缓下落。

"哎，老张。"熟悉的声音从背后传来，张自力回神一看发现是秦军，正推着摩托走过来。本就胖的身躯裹着厚厚的棉大衣，像头笨重的熊。

他的现同事秦军和他同出自北城的警局，算起来还是半个前同事。秦军由于身体原因离开原职，来工厂后已经做了三年监工，在厂里一次统计信息的时候偶然认识了经历相似的张自力，二人也因此很快熟悉了起来。

"还没走啊。"

男人折腾了那辆发出危险的突突声的破摩托一会，总算在他旁边停了车："你这不也还没走。"

"你回去呗，我抽完烟。"

秦军面对张自力直白的赶人权当没听见，又在旁边晃了一会他试探开口："你还在找那个人？"

张自力踩熄了烟头的火星没回答。沉默在此时和默认没什么两样。

"不是我多管闲事，老张，你不能总纠结一件事吧？法院都觉得他认错态度挺好的，判轻不也让他在里面呆了两年吗？何必……"

"开枪杀了两个人蹲两年号子就出来了？"张自力斜睨秦军一眼，目光锐利，"天底下哪他妈有这么好的事。"

秦军小声嘟囔："那可不嘛，真他娘的有。"

张自力没听清，也懒得问，推了车就走。秦军却不放过他，狗皮膏药似的发动了摩托追上来。

"说不定人家出来打算重新做人呢。"

"做的都不是人事，还怎么重新做人啊。"

秦军说不动他，只得转移话题："算了，不说这些了。赶明儿我让我以前同事帮你多留意。走吧，喝杯酒去。"

"你老婆还让你喝酒？"

"嗨，那母老虎回娘家管不着我了。我算是能喘口气了，上礼拜踹得我现在还疼着呢。"

秦军不容分说地拉着他的车向路口走去，一番挣扎后，最终张自力还是坐在了聚义厅，浸没在了劣质香水味和昏暗的灯光里，被暖洋洋的空气激发了浑身的疲惫。

"这啤酒不错啊。"秦军喝下一大口啤酒兴致勃勃地咂嘴。

"是啊。"

旁边的张自力却端着酒杯心不在焉。他的眼神飘向酒吧年轻的老板，年轻人正懒洋洋地坐在沙发里假寐，卫衣下摆堆积着卷起来，隐约露出白皙的腰。他纤细的小腿搭在扶手上晃悠，像段笔直而规律的钟摆。

小年夜也不提前回家？

"这些生意人都是要钱不要命的，别说小年夜了，大年三十都要继续赚钱。"他被秦军的搭腔吓了一跳，才发现自己原来不自觉嘀咕了出来。

"看着不像。"

看着就只是个年轻的老板守在冬夜的一间酒吧里，像守着冰冻的海洋中央一座小小的孤岛。

张自力觉得自己是被过量的酒精或者是张晓波人畜无害的脸迷惑了，在张晓波打着哈欠走过桌边的时候他第一次向这位酒吧老板搭话，可能他说"酒不错"的语气太过僵硬，张晓波扭过头时还用过长的袖口捂着嘴巴，眼泪汪汪，并没有反应过来他在说什么。

"什么？"

"酒不错。"张自力重复道。

张晓波眼眶还泛着红，他抹掉眼角的生理泪水笑笑："刚进的，喜欢这个类型可以多试试。"

"好，下次来。"张自力顿了顿又把一个杯子推到张晓波面前，"喝一杯？"

年轻人犹豫了一下还是接过了酒。他们轻轻碰了个杯，眼神短暂交错后各自转开，又不约而同地落在了窗户上。

秦军左看看右看看，对他们之间古怪的气氛说不出个所以然，也跟着扭头看向了窗外。

冬季早早到来的黑夜没什么特别的，只有店铺的灯牌招摇耀眼，雪似乎又开始下了。

4

张自力在下班的路上买了本笔记。虽然他没这个习惯，但他觉得自己最近有必要把他所知道的一股脑写出来。

宋治，八年前迁居北城，亲属均在平村，入狱前租房合约已到期，前工作地点发廊已倒闭，目前居住地工作地不明。相关的……聚义厅，老板张晓波……然后呢？张自力捏着笔思来想去，意识到自己并没调查到什么实质内容，抓着这位老板倒像是抓着救命稻草，说不定再努努力可以把这个本子写满。

于是他的笔记在一个小时内结束了历史使命，和没完没了的张晓波一起，被张自力塞进了大衣内侧的口袋。

张自力再次插着口袋走入酒吧的时候，里面也和每天一样，吧台前生意红火，舞池旁年轻而漂亮的老板被一群人围着，在酒吧里形成另一团热闹。张自力隐约看到一个脏辫男人揽着张晓波的肩膀，啤酒的泡沫顺着指节流下来，男人调笑般把泡沫抹上了张晓波的脸颊，一个女人的红唇随即亲热地贴上去。

张晓波很明显地愣了一下，随后神色如常地抬手抹了抹被酒水和口红晕花的侧脸，摆摆手后退了一步。

这小孩，艳福不浅。张自力心想。他对这场景习以为常，毕竟张晓波身边向来不缺搭讪的男男女女，见他闲下来便会围着他叽叽喳喳，他像是聚义厅酒吧人脉网中央的绳结，把人们聚在一起的同时又从他的身上分散出了无数可能性。

但随后走来的高大男人就打消了他的这个想法。男人不容分说一把扯过张晓波的领子，气势汹汹地和他理论起来。张晓波的声音连同女人慌张的辩驳淹没在阵阵嘈杂里，连身影都消失在骚动的人群后面。

艳福不浅……麻烦也多。

大概男人心里总有英雄救美的情结作祟，旁观了全程的张自力没多想便走了过去，他拉开挥起手臂的男人的一瞬间有种自己又成为了那个每天多管闲事的警察的错觉，刻在骨子里的习惯让他准备挥拳过去，但张晓波显然是发现了他捏紧的拳头，用力地握着他的手臂让他只能作罢。

张自力的眼睛里写满了"拦着我干嘛"几个大字，虽然张晓波紧皱的眉头里并没有写着"以和为贵"的意思，但把张自力向后推的动作显然是不想让他插手。

他莫名火起，也没管一旁被无视的男人还试图和张晓波理论，拉着年轻人的手腕把他从人堆里扯出来，在周围人的大呼小叫中径直走向门外。凛冽的风雪砸在张自力的手背上，手心的温度紧跟着挣脱了出来。

"怎……怎么了？"张晓波还没反应过来。张自力长得本来就凶，又怒目相对，一时让他以为张自力准备把气撒在自己身上，他揉着手腕满腹莫名其妙。

张自力向门里比划了一下，恶声恶气地说："这样就行了？"

不然呢？张晓波瞪大了眼睛，在男人认真的眼神中又生不起气了，他一时失笑："……我开酒吧也几年了，这种事情还是可以处理的，而且这是我的地方，不会吃亏。"

张自力哑然。也是，张晓波只是长得单纯无害不谙世事，能把生意做得如此红火的聪明小孩绝不会是什么需要他英雄救美挺身而出的小白兔。

然而张晓波还是别扭地对他道了声谢，饶是张自力厚脸皮也没办法收下这句感谢。

"又没帮到你，谢什么。"

张晓波在地上磨蹭着鞋尖，踢走一个小石块，"反正……少点麻烦也不错。"

张自力对上张晓波闪烁的眸子，深以为然。那瞬间张晓波展露出的认真和倔强太过自然，逼他把所剩无几的怀疑都抛掉了。

"那不需要我的话，那我先回去了。"

"你先走吧。诶，张自力，你的东西是不是没拿？"

"那你帮我收着，明天来再拿。"

张晓波觉得张自力颇有些急于逃离这里，但他不知道张自力匆匆转身时长长出了口气。许久以来以来张晓波第一次喊他的名字，听在耳朵里有些突兀，却帮这个做着不可告人工作的监视者挂了白旗。监视对象把他推回了自己挖的坑里，和扔到角落的笔记本一样，以一个仍旧是谜的问号告终。

张自力第二次插手这种事的时候留了个心眼。他找了个借口把张晓波从一个眼神不怀好意的男人身边叫走，尽管还有些担心自己又管了不该管的事，但张晓波这次没有拒绝他，而是老实地在他身边坐了很久，最后用相当大方的免单代替了一句别扭的感谢。

那么自己偶尔帮个忙还个人情也没什么损失，也不耽误他继续观察聚义厅。张自力就这样顺理成章做起了张晓波面对难缠客人的挡箭牌，在张晓波招架不住时过去把他捞出来。唯一的问题就是再这样下去，估计自己真被当成看上老板了。

某次被他带过来喝酒的老秦借着酒劲问起他总是八折偶尔免单的酒水账单，大有不刨根问底不罢休的架势。

"你和这老板到底什么关系啊？他怎么总给你打折？"

张自力憋了半天总算想到了借口："因为我是那个什么，vip。"

"那他还总和你说话呢？"

"Vip……老板比较上心。"

这次轮到秦军说不出话了："……你少放屁。"

张自力没和他继续纠缠下去，又喝了一杯就挥挥手示意自己要回去了。秦军目送他离开的时候惊讶地发现张自力鲜少有表情波动、凶起来能把小孩吓哭的脸居然在经过张晓波身边时微笑了一下，更别说他盯着的小老板了，一个笑容整个冬天都要解冻了。

秦军不死心地去问张晓波："诶老板，你们这vip多少钱啊？"

张晓波一双大眼睛茫然地眨巴眨巴："什么vip？"

"……没事。"

秦军的问题张自力确实没办法回答，他甚至不知道他们算不算朋友，张晓波对他微笑的时候他都心存不安，只有他一直因为自私的怀疑在单方面试探，以一种不太道德的方式靠得离张晓波近了一点。

但他们的交流变得更多是真切发生的事实。年关将近，聚义厅的生意迎来了短暂的高峰期，张晓波难得得闲到酒吧外透气，张自力想抽烟也跟出来，在扑面而来的强烈光线里两个人被晃了眼睛，不约而同低呼了一声，被经过的路人用奇怪的眼神打量。

"天气不错，这个冬天难得不下雪。"张晓波缩在男人后面眯起眼睛。

"是啊，适合走走。"张自力把背挺得直了一点。

张自力卷起袖子点上了根烟，慢悠悠地顺着小巷踱步，张晓波插着口袋走在旁边。他们一个翘掉了盯梢的任务，一个抛下了酒吧的工作，肩并肩走在了北城日落时分的街道上。阳光把雪地和树梢染成灿金色，犹如一片夕阳下碎裂的烟火。

"快过年了。"张晓波叹息一声。

张自力叼着烟声音含糊："和女朋友一起过？"

张晓波摇摇头。

"家里人？"

年轻人依然摇头。

张自力见状也不再继续询问，抬头悠悠岔开话题："这么多鸟？鸟也聪明，去暖和的地方过冬，到了春天还会飞回来。哪像人，窝在这地方一辈子。"

"有钱人就不一样了，想去哪过冬就去哪。"张晓波缩缩肩膀，"今年冬天真冷。"

"天冷也好，"张自力指指前面，"至少路口天天都有卖糖葫芦的。"

"是吗……"张晓波闻言加快了脚步，纤细的身影在背后映出一条长长的影子，像只孤独的动物拖在身后的尾巴。

他走到老人的手推车前掏出几枚硬币，挑了两串饱满的糖葫芦，顺手递给张自力一根。

"喏。"

"……谢谢。"

张自力并不算喜欢糖葫芦，于是拿在手里慢慢咬着糖衣。但看张晓波吃却是有趣的事，年轻人咔嚓咔嚓吞下一颗山楂，洁白的牙齿碾碎了果肉，面颊撑得鼓鼓的像只囤粮过冬的松鼠。

"不酸？"张自力看得牙齿发软，没忍住脱口而出。

"还好。"张晓波长长的睫毛垂下来，嚼着东西声音含混，"我吃着不酸。"

张自力横下心咬下一整颗，立刻被酸得拧起脸来，眉头嘴角皱成一团。一旁的张晓波噗嗤一声笑出来："哈……你这表情怎么和张学军一样。"

"张学军？"张自力感觉牙倒了一排，费了好大力气才睁开眼睛。

张晓波并不回答，他笑着摆摆手："你还是别吃啦。"他的眸子闪着温柔的光，头顶的晚霞打翻在里面，明亮得让人移不开眼睛。

这一瞬间张自力更加笃定了这样的小孩是不会把自己搅进那滩浑水里的。共犯者不会拥有这样的善意，更不会拥有这样的眼神。如果罪犯都拥有这样的伪装能力，那警察的工作难度要比现在难上一倍。

他默默跟着张晓波向前走，攥着那根被他咬了一口的糖葫芦。雪块在脚下咯吱咯吱作响，相当不应景地，张晓波口袋里紧跟着响起一阵铃声。

"老板，酒吧有人闹事！"又是……一阵吵嚷混在话筒对面的男声里，张晓波心下一沉，捏紧了手机，"你们别动手，我马上回来。"

放下手机的张晓波表情严肃到结冰，张自力在一旁说的话他完全没有听进去，只扔下一句"我先回去"打断了张自力就扭头飞奔而去，年轻人的爆发力不容小觑，长而直的腿跑起来像只逃离猎手的鹿。

冲进店里的一刻张晓波猜自己的表情一定无比难看——又是钱串子。他实在厌恶这张脸。钱串子是个混迹北城坊间的小混混，没人记得他的本名，只因为他爱财如命，见钱比见爹娘还亲，大家都叫他钱串子。在张晓波刚开酒吧时他就带着手下一帮混混来店里闹过事，只不过那时还忌惮着谭小飞的残存势力不敢太过火，现在来骚扰张晓波就彻底肆无忌惮了。

"这次有何贵干？"张晓波调节着呼吸，放慢脚步走向男人。

钱串子满手戒指，大大咧咧踩着长条凳，用酒瓶底咚咚砸着桌子："呦，装什么纯情无知啊，钱不给了？我告诉你，谭小飞这孙子现在翻不了身了，你搬马子出来现在也没用。"

谭小飞又是什么角色？赶到的张自力逆着人流向声音传来的方向挤，听起来像是个曾经有钱有势现在被抓进去的前男友，但是那他妈的跟自己也没关系。

"这街是你家开的？你怎么不蹲路口收钱啊？现在我跟谭小飞没半毛钱关系，这酒吧是我的，你在这闹事我管，听得懂？"张晓波的声音压得很低，透着毫不示弱的狠劲。

"你管？你也管得起老子？"钱串子龇牙笑得不怀好意，"除了我的妞，别人说话都是放屁。怎么着，想找下家了？

"少废话，想茬架？定个时候带上你那群废物过来。"

"不用定时候，"钱串子的笑容扭曲了起来，"就现在。"

酒瓶猝不及防砸下来的时候张晓波内心平静得可怕，毕竟有过一次经历，第二次有了心理准备也不会恐惧到哪里去。他下意识闭上眼睛，但随着风声袭来的不是预想中的疼痛和眩晕，而是玻璃破碎的声音。他猜自己没掩饰住睁眼时的慌乱，也没克制住自己看到张自力时瞬间红了的眼眶。张自力还没来得及放下袖子，啤酒混合着血液从他一片狼藉的手臂上流下来，几块碎玻璃深深嵌在肌肉里，翻开的皮肉触目惊心。

"你他妈疯了吗？"张晓波从牙缝里挤出只有张自力听得到的声音。

"今天没喝酒。"张自力龇牙咧嘴，笑得比哭还难看。他也许确实疯了，八匹马都拉不回来，看到人群里格外突出的身影心里抱着个明确的想法冲上去，或许是挡箭牌后遗症。

周围的人喊着什么张晓波没有注意，他深吸了一口气，扭过头望向洋洋自得的钱串子时，慌张的神色已经彻底不见。他眼疾手快地抡起桌上一个空酒瓶以牙还牙地砸到钱串子头上，血花迸裂的瞬间把剩余的半截反手扎进旁边扑上来的小混混的肩膀，最后没忘记向地上哀嚎着扭动的身体补上一脚。

"想胡闹，我奉陪。这没别的东西，就酒多。"张晓波冷冰冰地抬眼，望向周围一圈被震慑住迈不开步的人，顺手抄起一瓶红酒在手里掂量，"闹也闹够了，怎么着，不打算按规矩再来一场？"

5

大脑对受伤和缝合已经很熟悉了，但是被麻醉的肉体部分还没有适应。张自力在清创缝合时看着自己被剥夺知觉的手臂有种看着不属于自己的肢体的错觉。伤口并没有多痛，反而是一路上张晓波担忧的表情让他觉得自己受了极重的伤。上次也是一样，即使自己差点成了勒死张晓波的罪人，张晓波依然在出租车上紧张地盯着自己的伤口，每隔一会就焦急地望向前方的车流。

张自力走出手术室时张晓波正蜷在长椅上发呆，全然失却了不久前酒吧里那股打算拼命的劲头。他的大衣在地上团成一团，只穿着衬衫的身体显得更加单薄而脆弱了。张自力坐到身边他才回过神来，用苍白的指尖点点男人的绷带，声音干涩得出奇："疼吗？"

张自力摇摇头，用剩余的一只手捡起张晓波的大衣僵硬地披在他肩上。

二人走出医院的时候天开始下雪，路灯下飞舞起大片雪花，连带着视线都一片苍茫。张自力伸手想帮张晓波扣上帽子，手放到背后却被甩开了。

"嗳，这不是没事吗。"张自力见张晓波不快，故作轻松地动动被绷带一圈圈缠绕的手臂。然而对上张晓波红红的眼圈，他嘴角的笑容逐渐挂不住了。

"没事个屁！"虽然张晓波是实打实的在对他吼，但声音里掺杂了委屈的哭腔软了不少："你是不是觉得自己特牛逼啊？这要是砸头上结果怎样你想过吗！"

"没有没有……"张自力心虚地移开视线，心里叫苦不迭。完了，哄人可不是他的专业领域。不善言辞的张自力一时间有些慌乱，在张晓波开始啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪的时候手足无措地把人扯进了怀里。

张晓波真瘦啊。张自力脑海里只剩下这个念头。张晓波其实和他差不多高，但现在隔着厚厚一层大衣却能感受到年轻人肩膀硌人的骨头。张自力揉了揉张晓波一头柔软的卷发，放轻了声音哄人，倒被如此陌生的自己肉麻到了："别生气了小孩。没下次了。"

"你这种人说话都是放屁，我才不信。"张晓波窝在张自力怀里声音闷闷的。过了一会他又补了一句，"你又不是我老子，我自己的事自己能解决。"

这是原谅的意思吧？张自力松了口气："我知道，你已经自己做了很多了，一个人在酒吧忙前忙后……唉，别……"

这句话仿佛什么开关似的，让噙在张晓波眼眶里的泪水止不住落下来沾湿了男人的颈侧。最后还是没哄好，也不知道说错了哪句，自己简直是罪孽深重。张自力选择老实闭嘴，默默把手臂收得更紧了点。体温从那具纤瘦的身躯传过来，仿佛小小的暖炉。车流和行人的行进并没有因他们的拥抱而停留，只有雪花安静地停在张晓波的发旋上。年轻人在他怀里像只幼兽般轻微地抽泣，扔掉了平日满身的刺和坚硬的外壳，温顺地露出柔软又脆弱的肚皮。

雪更大了。和张晓波的眼泪一起落进张自力的领口，短暂的温热之后蔓延开一片冰凉，而后和细微的啜泣声一起消散在冷风里。

"谢谢。"张自力听见怀里的小孩轻声说。

"哎，又不疼。"于是他重复了一遍。

见张晓波情绪逐渐平复，张自力伸出手擦了擦他眼角的泪痕，安抚似的握了握他冰凉的手："走吧，送你回家。"

眼睛通红的张晓波甩了甩手却没挣脱，被张自力牵着向前走的时候又忍不住想哭："不用你管，我自己能回去。"

"那你送我。"张自力耍起无赖轻车熟路，放慢了脚步扭头看张晓波。

张晓波剜了他一眼，手却偷偷握得紧了些："当初就不应该帮你，真应该让你换个人折磨。"

张自力在心里暗道，那你就不是你了。

你应该是个嘴上不饶人心里有分寸让人无尽头痛又无尽心软的小孩，让人经常性涌上抛下一切无条件相信你的冲动。你应该和我想象的一样复杂，一样简单，你应该知道一切，但是我永远不会告诉你这些。

6br

张自力在腿伤刚痊愈之后又废了一只手臂，好在伤都不及骨骼，恢复得比较快，就是近期穿衣洗澡麻烦了些。厂里以"见义勇为"的名头给张自力放了个短假让他安心养伤，这给了他更频繁地向张晓波那里跑的方便，每天坐在聚义厅相同的地方，但酒喝得比以前少了许多，取而代之的是盯着张晓波，是个人都看出了这两人关系的不对劲。

"你能不能收敛点，不是说不让你过来喝酒，就是……别整天盯着我，看看别的人不行吗？"在第十个人来问这个人是谁是不是想找你麻烦之后，在自己的地盘失去自由的张晓波终于忍无可忍地把张自力单独扯到后巷，"你这样我还怎么做生意？"

"下次，一起去滑冰吧。"

张晓波满腹的话在男人突兀的开口中被吞掉了一半："什么？"

"等我的手好了，腿也好了。"张自力低头看张晓波脸颊上一颗小小的痣，像光洁的玉石上嵌了颗细微的尘土。

张晓波沉默了一会，在两人呼吸氤氲开的雾气中望向男人不真切的眼睛："我从小在北城的冰上长大的。"

"我不太会。"

"我教你。"

每年冬季的后湖都被厚厚一层冰覆盖，水草和气泡都冻结在清澈的湖水里面。平日绕在湖泊左右的人将冰面开辟成了一片新领域，这是独属于北方的得天独厚的条件。张自力踏上冰面，找了块石头坐下换上冰鞋，在强烈的日光下眯起眼睛，看张晓波在冰面上自如的身影绕过人群，躲过冰车，转了个圈回到他身边。

天鹅差不多就是这样，洁白、漂亮，不用讨好人类，不会沉在泥里。

"小时候我爸总说带我去滑冰。"张晓波轻盈地掠过他身边，声音也变得轻飘飘的，"但是他从来没去过，都是我自己去的。"

"那可能你爸也不太会滑冰。"张自力分神回应张晓波时踉跄了一下，晃悠半天勉强稳住了重心。

"可能是。"张晓波低头时陷入回忆的表情转瞬即逝，望向张自力重归平静，"走吧。"

在张自力第三次摔倒在冰面上时张晓波不容拒绝地握住他的手，带他一点点挪动脚步，指点他用脚踝发力，直到他能够保持平衡、完整地滑过一段路才松开手。

"站稳了吗？"

"嗯。"

"那走吧。"

张晓波的背影在他前面引路，灵巧得像跃动的火苗，偶尔的回眸流露出关切的温柔。那种卸下防备展露出的生命力是舞池里肆意挥霍青春的年轻人没有的，工厂里麻木乏味的中年人更没有，张自力想，看来老天还不至于对他那么差。尽管命运把他的救赎毫不留情地扔在七拐八扭雾霾严重的胡同的一个酒吧里，但那依然是他操蛋人生里唯一的美丽造物，比后湖的冰还坚韧还透明，比云层后的阳光还要明亮。而他像个追逐光芒的飞蛾磕磕绊绊地跟在张晓波后面，摔倒再多次也不停留地跟上去。

"我也能教你点东西了。"二十分钟后，蹲坐在体力不支的张自力旁边，张晓波颇为满意地笑眯了眼睛。

"老师，张老师。"张自力配合地竖了个大拇指。

张晓波伸手扶他起来，对着他沾满泥泞雪水的裤脚撇撇嘴："老师还是先教你收拾一下吧。"

被领到张晓波家的浴室冲热水澡的时候张自力有种被天降彩票砸中头的感觉。说是张晓波的"家"，其实是他和别人合租的房子。房间不算宽敞，光线穿透窗帘只剩下死寂的昏黄。吉他和架子鼓被盖上塑料布随意的堆在客厅角落，垃圾箱里是满满当当的纸团和果汁盒。张晓波房间里还算整齐，床单铺得平整，书柜上约莫是连环画和武侠小说，桌子上散落了零钱和颜色鲜艳的卡片，都说房间能看出一个人的性格，那么这个房间的主人似乎还夹在男人和男孩之间并未真正长大。

张自力试着换上张晓波拿给他的衬衫，但年轻人的身材于他还是小了一号，他只得把衣服攥在手里赤裸着上身走出去。衬衫上洗衣液的香气幽幽传进鼻子里，还有某种他描述不来的好闻的味道，他只在张晓波身上闻到过。

专心打游戏的张晓波对于挤到自己床上的半裸男人置若罔闻，依旧点着屏幕噼里啪啦，一局结束才慢悠悠望向张自力："收拾好了就回去吧，你要在这住可没地方给你。"放下手机懒洋洋翻了个身，"我室友可要回来了。"

"他回来怎么了。我就长得那么不能见人？"

张晓波摸摸张自力手臂的疤痕，白皙的手指衬着男人麦色的皮肤有种隐晦的暧昧："嗯……是有点。"

"见不了人那你算什么？野猫？"张自力伸长手臂揽住张晓波的腰，用着捉蝴蝶捏紧它们翅膀的力道，威胁般收紧了。

"诶！痒痒痒！"

但不知从哪个瞬间开始普通的动作变了味，张晓波紧靠着他的身体是柔软的，挂在他肩上的手也是缠绵的，纤细的腰随着他粗糙手掌抚摸的动作轻微颤抖，压在喉咙里的呻吟和变得炙热的呼吸缠着他坠入温柔乡里。人的确是容易被连爱都称不上的东西冲昏头，或者他们根本就是被自己都没意识到的爱冲昏头了，在两人热烈地亲吻着倒在床上的时候张自力突然觉得这样的自己无比陌生，准确的说是认识张晓波之后就变得不一样了，他不确定这种变化是好是坏，就像此时他看到张晓波的眼泪顺着眼角滑进鬓间，他不知道这眼泪是否属于痛苦或欢愉中的任何一种，在他理解之前这滴水珠就消失不见，仿佛从未存在过。

就在二人难舍难分的时候门被叩响，仿佛掉进油锅的一滴水珠在空旷的房间迸裂开来。上一秒还黏糊糊勾着张自力结实脊背的张晓波骤然紧绷了肌肉，没忍住爆了句粗口："卧槽，还真的回来了？"

张晓波如梦初醒般推开覆在自己身上的男人，慌乱地把散落的衣服塞进张自力怀里，一边套着自己的帽衫一边把他向洗手间推，指着洗手间窄小的窗户一脸坚决："你先出去。"

"你他妈认真的？"张自力一手提着裤子一手抱着衣服，一副要吃了张晓波的模样。

"少废话，"张晓波扔下一个警告的眼神重重关上门，"不出去就再也别想再进我家门了。"

"操，怎么跟偷人一样。"费了吃奶的力气爬出张晓波家窗户落在室外楼梯的张自力低骂一句。一腔热火被寒气冷却，他从口袋里摸了火机，却找不到香烟，冷风从领口灌进去，他心情愈发烦闷地向巷外走去。

手机振动，来自张晓波的消息还要火上浇油：以后你还是去聚义厅吧。

7

咚，咚，咚。

张自力在聚义厅的老位置上却如坐针毡，心脏狂跳如擂鼓，冷汗已然湿透了他的背脊。

一头蓬乱而干枯的卷发，浓密上挑的眉毛，狭长的眼睛。他无数个噩梦中闪现的样子就站在聚义厅门口，与他想象过的场景渐渐重叠。宋治左右打量，并没有发现张自力的存在，在看到什么人之后露出放松的表情走过去聊天。张自力拼命向右探头，看到对面的人从黑暗里露出半张脸，而那张脸他也熟悉得不能再熟悉了。

是张晓波。

铛啷啷。

"那人是谁啊。"趁着男人离开，张自力堵住了张晓波的去路，他拿着空酒杯晃来晃去，用冰块碰撞的叮当作响纾解隐约的不安。

"和我合租的室友。"张晓波瞥他一眼，"怎么，你认识？"

"没有。他是做什么的？"

张晓波思索了一会还是没想出什么有价值的内容："他啊，早出晚归，我也不知道，我们交流不多。"

"这样。"

"怎么了？"张晓波敏锐地察觉到了张自力的不对劲。

"没什么。"

沙沙，沙沙。

张自力小心地没和张晓波透露更多，他踏着月色走入老旧的居民楼，扣上了宽大的兜帽遮住半张脸，捡起一根被人扔在地上的撬棍，做好了十足的准备敲响了张晓波的家门。他在黑暗中等待的时间有些长，长到足够他从头开始回忆起在那条巷子里是如何被对方突然掏出的刀刺中的，以及张晓波天降救星般出现，他大而圆的眼睛，变红的耳朵，肩上的雪花……种种。

门里传来脚步声，住客终于开了门："谁啊？"

张自力定了定神，压低声音："有你的快递。"

"我没买东西啊。"

"张晓波这小孩还真是运气不太好。"

身边都是我这种人，还有你这种人。

"你说什么？"

"没什么，"张自力右手在背后握紧了撬棍，"收下就行。"

张自力摘下帽子的瞬间手握撬棍狠狠挥向宋治的脸，然而门缝太过狭窄，撬棍的弯曲端刮在门框上，被对方眼疾手快躲过了。宋治见状想关门，张自力借机把挥空的撬棍卡在门缝里，一个向内用力，一个向外卡着僵持不下。张自力抓准了宋治渐渐失去力气的时机狠狠一掰，门猛然向外弹开，带着扭曲的撬棍一起飞出去，撞在走廊的杂物上发出一声巨响，在扬起的灰尘里两人几乎同时冲向狭窄的房间里。

张晓波带张自力来家里的那次纯属偶然，却无意给了此时的张自力方便，他踹向宋治的腿弯，把他踢倒在地并关上了厨房门。宋治显然没有被绊住太久，迅速爬起扑向了张自力。他们缠斗着倒在了茶几上，玻璃桌面承受不住两个成年人的重量，一瞬间便从中间裂开，二人带着迸裂的玻璃碎片重重砸在地上。张自力的眉骨被碎玻璃划了一道不浅的伤口，在被鲜血模糊视线的时候，他听见门外纷乱的脚步声。

宋治狠戾的表情立刻慌张起来，他沉重地喘着气试图翻身从碎玻璃中爬起来，但他被张自力死死勒着脖子动弹不得。声音越来越近，在警察冲进来的刹那他们依然保持着扭曲而滑稽的姿势在玻璃片中扭打着，警察扑过来试图拉开他们的手臂，但在张晓波的身影风风火火地出现在门口时两个人下意识都卸了力气，破布偶般被拖向了房间两头。

宋治被七手八脚地按在地上的时候目眦欲裂："判完的案子你他妈还想怎么样？"

"你杀的人法院已经判完了，但是这条腿的一刀还没有。"张自力指指自己的小腿，"我只是来找你算袭警的账的。"

他在跟着宋治回家的路上就报了警，宋治被带上手铐的时候张自力明白自己漫长的等待和长久以来的执著并没有获得一个轰轰烈烈的结果，没能帮曾经的同事报仇，没有所谓的一命换一命，他所计划的该发生在电视剧里的情节都没有，只有作为一个颓废的中年男人、一个丢了警察工作的保安、没有能力或权力的普通人为自己的放弃找了一个拙劣的借口，然后迎来了一个无比平淡而现实的结尾。

张自力内心的恨意依然难消，但在那本笔记上写满关于张晓波的一切的时候他就决定妥协了，向不公平的判决和从未圆满过的人生低头不算奇怪，世界上大部分人都是这样做的。张晓波让他意识到在空虚以外他也会希望为了别的什么生活下去。但他的"别的什么"是否会原谅自己曾经利用他寻找宋治还是个未知数。

宋治被警察带走的时候张晓波就在几米外的地方做着笔录，张自力无数次看向那里，但是张晓波并没有抬头，直到最后他被拉扯着走出现场张晓波也没有看他一眼。

他的人生里搞砸的事情不算少，而这件绝对是其中天大的一件。他和前同事求情，总算得到了点宽限时间，他紧张地点了根烟靠在门口等待张晓波，烟头的红点在指间明灭闪烁，年轻人出现的时候还剩下大半的烟被慌忙丢在地上。

张晓波没有开口的意思，只神情平静地垂着眼睛走过男人身边，即将擦肩而过时张自力抓住了他的手臂。

"我……"

"不用和我解释，警察和我说过了。"

张晓波甩开对方的手欲走，但随后被男人过大的力气强硬地抵在墙上动弹不得。

这算什么？什么都不是。这不是他们第一次亲吻别人，也不是他们之间的第一个吻，张自力的热情却比任何一次都急着证明自己，像火舌滚过身体，把不堪的欲望和荒唐的感情都烧灼干净。

"张……张自力……你他妈松开！"张晓波毫不留情地咬了张自力的嘴唇一下，在蔓延的血腥味中费了好大力气推开张自力，"你他妈把我当什么？想发情找个女人去！"

"我之前的确是没告诉过你，但是现在……"

张晓波偏过头冷笑，那双一向温柔的眼睛冷淡起来也带着刀刃："你把我当个工具的时候想过和我解释吗？假装关心我的时候想过说实话吗？现在……现在你找到他了，大仇得报了倒是想起我了。"

"你就是个骗子。"

张晓波离开的时候张自力没再试图挽留。半截烟早就被碾碎在鞋底熄灭了，他重新点上了一根，呼气的时候甚至能感觉到那束烟雾穿过心脏刺着胸腔，上涌到视线里逐渐晕开。

而上天并没给他留出悔恨的时间，半分钟后曾经的同事从楼上走下来不耐烦地抓住他的肩膀："说完了吗？走了，回去做笔录。"

8

在那之后张自力给张晓波发消息，庆幸的是张晓波没拉黑他，但是也不回复他，敲门从没人打开，这种冷处理让张自力甚是头疼。他每天准时坐在聚义厅，喝酒的人来来往往，染了鲜艳红发打了一排耳洞的雌雄莫辨的人，踩着恨天高浓妆艳抹的女人，戴着土气毛线帽双目有神的中年男人……没人提及老板的消失，还是一样热闹又吵闹。窗外的雪依旧下个没完，近几年都少见。

张自力喝下第六杯酒的时候冲进洗手间把凉水泼在脸上，脑子里一个声音叫嚣着逼他把自己灌醉，另一个声音让他清醒点回去继续等张晓波，还有个声音从背后传来，毫不客气地喊他"喂"。

他不知道前两个声音是否是酒精带来的臆想，但第三个声音再来两倍的酒精他也知道是谁。

张自力转身的瞬间张晓波带着一身寒气撞进眼睛里，兜帽下卷曲的刘海被吹得乱七八糟，衬着一圈毛茸茸的领子像只狼狈的野猫。张晓波似乎来得匆忙，但年轻人从背包里掏出他的笔记、围巾和剩了半包的烟时认真的样子让他意识到对方的来访不是心血来潮。

张晓波开口前忍不住打了个喷嚏，几片雪花从肩膀上落下来，迎着室内温热的空气缓慢消融。他鼻尖红红的模样颇有些可怜，但眼神依旧是明亮而倔强的。他把东西塞给张自力，复把手缩回宽松的袖口，露出一点指尖，猫爪般轻柔地挠在张自力心尖上："你的，落在我家了。还你。"

张晓波的声音渐渐低下去，看张自力不说话只是愣愣盯着他的样子又从齿关里挤出一句："没事我走了，酒吧还要忙。"

"有事。"张自力脱口而出。

"有事就说。"

张自力把手伸过来的时候张晓波下意识瑟缩了一下，然而对方的手并没有落在他的身上，而是绕到他身后推上了门。门锁被咔啦一声扭上的时候，张晓波还处在茫然睁着一双大眼睛的状态，直到男人的呼吸靠近再靠近，带着要把他揉进身体的力度把他揽进一个浓浓酒味的拥抱。

张晓波在这个漫长到忘却时间的拥抱里打翻了洗手台上的瓶子，但没人在乎，任它无声地滚远了。和张自力落在他家的笔记落得同样的下场，半个小时前那些书页哗啦啦散落在脚边，从关于他的一切到男人未说出口的自白洒了一地，恍若被碾进泥土的雪。

"所以你要说什么？"张晓波靠在男人肩膀上开了口。

"过年一起放焰火吧。"

"就这样？"

"就这样。"

END.


End file.
